


Ocean & Moon's Dragon

by OkamiPup



Series: Random Pieces [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Grey Azula, Grey Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiPup/pseuds/OkamiPup
Summary: This came to mind while I was half asleep.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Random Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Ocean & Moon's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress. If you have suggestions leave a comment.

Azula

I am the beast in the dark. The beast that hides within your shadow. I am neither evil nor good. My fate lays within your reach. Yet you blame me for all that has come to pass. You wielded me like a weapon yet no fault lays with you. Everyone knows that the one who molds and wields the weapon carries the blame. You commanded me to harm to harm, to kill, to slaughter without care. You blame everyone but yourself until someone says it aloud for all to hear. Your heart is clouded with the greed for more. A greed that will never be satiated no matter how much you take and take. My power is greater than yours but you have cowed me to obey without question. My mind is cracking, shattering at the seems from it all. You have burned your greed, your lessons into my cracking mind.

I am the beast within the dark that carries an inferno. I am neither good nor evil merely broken beyond repair. Yet another says different. Her darkness lies dormant until her wrath flares beyond her control. Her rage matches mine. She is a beast that can walk within the light without worry. She holds their hearts with care while I hold their hate and fear. She matches my wit and power without hesitance or fear. Hate does not shine from her ocean eyes. Her gaze holds me like the strongest metal. She dances around me the grace and ferocity of the oceans. 

She tells me I am not broken. That I can become a new whole without his leash. She swears upon the spirits of the Moon and Ocean, that she will not leave. That I have become her beastly Dragon.

I am her beast within the shadows. She is my equal in every way. She knows my power and matches with her own. She accepts that I do what is needed. Which is never truly wanted by others until they see what I do from the shadows. I am her Beastly Dragon and she is my Wrathful Moon. 


End file.
